


What if?

by 30Morgause04



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Hunger Games, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Katniss and Peeta were reaped with some of our favourite Merlin characters? Would Katniss stand a chance against Morgana? But will Mordred stand a chance against Katniss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be realistic here. If Katniss doesn't make it, this is my prerogative.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Arthur are reaped. It takes time for the reality of what they are in for sets in. Will both siblings survive?

Morgana was ushered to the front of the District One female reaping queue. Their representative stood.  
"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour" That granted a cheer from everyone. "As usual, ladies first" He said in that stupid, fluffy District 12's representative's voice. He delved into the ball. Morgana repaired to volunteer. "Cara James"  
"I volunteer!" she shouted. She caught sights of the ginger girl and walked proudly forward. She winked at one of her friends. They grabbed her arm and she cast her an apologetic, tearful look. "What is your name?"  
"Morgana Pendragon"  
"Ah yes. We've heard of you. Why is it you chose to volunteer?"  
"I didn't want such a young girl to be put through it"  
"You have such a good heart. Now for the boys'"he put his hand in and drew out the golden parchment. He coughed. "It appears we have two Pendragons. Everyone give a round to Arthur Pendragon" they clapped. Morgana froze. Her adopted brother was going in with her. Her plan had just gone out the window. Arthur walked up and gave Morgana one of his warm smiles. She smirked. "Give a round to our two, brave tributes. The Pendragons!"  
  
They watched the reaping ceremonies of other districts on the TV on the train. District two had a blonde woman of 18 and her partner, Cenred.  
"District 2. Brutal and deadly. Always careers" the screen changed to reveal a nerdy looking boy and a pretty brunette. Next followed a pretty brunette who, sadly, probably wouldn't last two seconds. The same for the nerdy looking boy. 4 had an attractive brown haired and a sad looking brunette.  
"Hello handsome" Morgana said, curling a black lock around her finger.  
"Four. Usually use seduction" Arthur gave Morgana a pleading look which she couldn't decipher. "5" A brunette and a rather attractive blondie. "Always a threat. Keep your eyes on them" 6 had a beefy kid and a morphling. 7 had a curly, tall kid and a blonde who definitely had a darker side she wasn't showing.  
"I like the boy, Leon" Arthur said at the same time Morgana said:"I like the girl" They looked at each other then back at the screen. 8 had a sweet fifteen year old called Lancelot who volunteered for his friend and a 14 year old called Mordred who Morgana felt the distinct urge to protect. "8 never last long"  
"The boy doesn't look safe" Arthur said, curiously.  
"But we could use him to our advantage" she immediately replied. Their mentor, Copper came over and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Best not to let maternal feelings get in the way of the games, Morgana" she threw him a death stare and he laughed. "That's more like it" he switched the screen to nine and they were faced with a rather attractive boy and his partner who cried beautifully on camera. "These never make the second day so don't worry" They were then faced with 10 which was a girl with a sky look and a dark skinned boy with curly black hair. "These are ones to make friends with. They sometimes last but can sometimes disappoint. Then eleven. A blonde man and his girlfriend who was also blonde. "Same as 10. Sometimes last, sometimes don't" Then twelve. Copper's face changed. The woman called out a little blonde twelve year old and the girl's sister ran forward.  
"Look at that. She is either one to kill off or to befriend and watch. She will be a martyr and a favourite" the boy was called and Morgana thought he reminded her strongly of Arthur. Nobody clapped. The lights came on.  
"So who do we think?" Copper asked.  
"Definetely 2 and the boy from 8.  
"Morgana, they aren't to be trusted" Arthur advised,  
"Neither are we. We're careers, Arthur. Nobody trusts us" Copper nodded, proudly.  
"I think 12" Arthur replied. Morgana smirked.  
"The girl won't last long. The boy, I don't know" she replied.  
"Martyrs are there to be killed" Copper replied. Morgana smiled.  
"I agree"

First there was the victor's parade. Morgana was given to her stylist.  
"Right, my name is Vine and I'm your stylist. Your brother..."  
"Adopted brother"  
"Arthur is to be dressed in a golden suit to show off your district's wealth. We're going to use that but with Arthur wearing a white shirt underneath his suit, we're going to utilise the white mainly and have hints of gold. I'm thinking Athena, Goddess of War with Ice Queen. I'm thinking this" She brought out a glimmering white dress. It had gold touches and a hold ribbon for her hair. She got dressed quickly and mentally loved her stylist. She looked amazing. Vine plaited her hair but entwined the hold ribbon in it and soon they were ready. They went out and met Arthur. Everyone gasped. She ignored their gasps and gazes and walked with all the elegance of a queen. They got into the chariot and she caught hint of 12. They had gone for fire, she knew it. So cliche.  
"Right. I want mega sibling relationship thing here. Arthur, hold Morgana. Morgana, when you have their attention lean on him. It'll look marvellous, trust me" They did as they were told. They were first out and the crowd fell silent and then cheered. They received roses and flowers.  
"Well, One has definitely outdone itself. And two looks marvellous. Three, oh no. The audience doesn't look keen. Oh here comes four, they copied last years. Five are electric as normal. Six, definitely not a favourite" Morgana then leant her head on Arthur's shoulder and he kissed her forehead. The audience went wild. "And one has done it. They are definitely the favourite. Oh here comes ten, doing cowboy impressions. Eleven, god that's awful and...oh my god" it was now a war with 12. They raised their hands and people cheered. Morgana played cool. They left and everyone congratulated them. She smiled and took everything in. Then she heard a voice.  
"Hey Morgana. Don't you know fire melts ice?"  
"And don't you know water vaporises into a new form?" Katniss, she thought her name was, stood coldly observing her. The next was interviews. Morgana was on first. "Now you know our first tribute. The Ice Queen of District 1, Morgana Pendragon!" she entered with all the grace of a queen. Caesar kissed her and hugged her. "Now you made quite an impression at the parade with your brother. Is it all true though?"  
"I cannot truly admit how I feel about him" that received an ‘awww’ from the audience. "Well, how does it feel that one day, you may have to kill him?" "I don't think about that. I think about how I'm going to protect him" she turned to the camera. "I will never kill my brother. If anyone tries, I will kill them but I will never kill him"

That night, she joined Arthur on the sofa as he watched the 2nd Quarter Quell.  
"They're looking to us, 'Gana. We've been trained for this, practically born for this. The children of victors"  
"Nobody can be prepared for this, Arthur. Soon we'll all have blood on our hands" She said, watching as Girl 1 trekked across the woods. That could be her.  
"Maybe each other's" She shook her head.  
"No, Arthur. That's not going to happen"she told him.  
"But what if it does? What if it comes to you or me?" He said. She shook her head.  
"Then we'll work something out. We always do" His eyes filled with tears.  
"They're watching us and twelve. We're the ones who everyone wants to kill" he replied.  
"Then we're going to have to make enough allies not to be killed"  
"But what about us?" He asked. She held him and he held her.  
"Arthur. Listen to me. We're going to either make it together or die trying" She explained. He sighed.  
"You really believe that?" He replied.  
"Arthur, they may be after us. But we will get through this. I promise" they hesitated and Arthur stopped crying.  
"Morgana?" He said, mysteriously.  
"Yes?" She replied, knowing that tone.  
"You said us"  
"No, I said..."  
"Us, you said us. I mean, I always knew you had feelings for me, but I never realized it was this serious" she pushed him.  
"Take that back" Soon it became a fully-fledged wrestling match. When they finally stopped Arthur was on top of her. There was something electric here. "It seems that Prince Pendragon isn't that much of pansy after all"  
"Do you really need me to prove I'm not a pansy?" He replied.  
"You can try" He smiled and leaned forward and caught her lips. At first it was slow then they separated slightly.  
"You're good" he replied.  
"Well, I've had practise" They both laughed. They pressed their foreheads together. Friend to friend. Girl to boy. Brother to sister. Enemy to enemy.


	2. The First Day

The first day, Morgana was escorted onto the plane. They were injected and soon handed over to their stylists.  
"I will be praying for you" Vine replied.  
"You're religious?" She asked. Vine gave her a smile.  
"Depending on the situation" Vine sighed. "Now listen, Morgana. You have to win. They have their eye on you. Don't do anything rash. Think about every option. Please" Morgana nodded and they hugged. She barely knew Vine but if she was going into the arena, the last person she was going to hear had to be someone friendly.  
"Tributes into the tube in 5" She nodded and walked in. The door closed.  
"Survive Ice Queen" then it shot up. 

Morgana's eyes adjusted to the light. They were on a plane. Arthur was on the other side of the Cornucopia. She looked around. The blonde from 2 and the boy from 3 was by her side. She caught sight of a large backpack with a bow. Not her favourite weapon but it would have to do. A timer saying 15 seconds. She saw Arthur looking at her. 10. He shook his head. 9. It would be safer to run but what would she do in the long term? 8. The girl from twelve was staring at the same bag. 7. Morgana was closer to the bag though and would get there first. 6. And besides she always found safety so boring. 5. She saw Arthur nod at the boys from several districts. 4. He finally looked at her and shook his head. 3. Mordred looked at her, pleadingly. 2. She prepared herself. 1. The cannon blew. They dived forward. Arthur ran with half the boys he nodded at. The boy from 3 took out the girl from 5 and ran off to follow Arthur. She readied an arrow and let it fly. It gave the boy from 3 a nice gash along his arm. He turned and she hid in the cornucopia. She heard someone come past. She stayed still. "Morgause! Where's the girl from 1?" The man from 3 called. They were searching for _her_ "In the Cornucopia" she found a knife nearby, bit into her sleeve and cut along her forearm. She smeared the blood all along her neck. She heard the boy come closer. She lay still. Then the stand of weapons she had hid behind moved and Cenred looked down at her. "Dead" She heard the woman come over. A sigh. "Come on. We better go. The helicopters will be here in a minute" they left. She waited until their footsteps were distant."Who else is dead?" Morgause spoke. "Nimueh. Girl from 5. Valiant. Boy from 9" Cenred replied. District partners from 2. She would have to be very careful. "And now Pendragon. I really thought she would last" Morgause replied. They actually had faith in her, "Me too. But still, we have to go" they left and she was alone. She heard the helicopter come and go. She stood and grabbed the backpacks and all the weapons she could find. It contained a few bags on meat, two water skins, a sleeping bag, iodine and rope. Only one of her skins were full. It would last her a few days. She took some throwing knifes, a sword and a bow and her sleeping bag. She settled in the Cornucopia and waited. 

A few miles off, Arthur and his bundle of allies stopped.   
"Where's Morgana?" Arthur asked, missing the raven-haired beauty.  
"Don't know" Merlin replied, dumping all the stuff.  
"She could have gone with Mordred" Gwaine replied.  
"No. She went for the Cornucopia. She'll be on her own" Gwen replied.  
"We have to go back for her" Arthur said moving towards the Cornucopia but he was held back by Merlin.  
"No. We'll wait until tomorrow. What do we have?" He asked. Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot and Leon looked through their bags.   
"Iodine. Two full waterskins. 4 empty ones. Meat. Fruit. Sleeping bags" Percival said.  
"Weapons?" Arthur asked.  
"1 sword, 3 knives, some throwing knives and a spear"  
"I'll take the sword" he said. They all grabbed individual weapons.  
"Where do you think 12 is?" Merlin asked,  
"They separated. The girl went for Morgana" they begun setting camp.  
"The boy headed off on his own"   
"Morgana gave me a cut" Merlin said lifting his sleeve to reveal a nasty gash.  
"She has a bow" Gwaine spoke.  
"That makes no sense. Morgana would never go for a bow" Arthur said. Merlin shrugged.  
"She went for the bag"  
"So who do we hunt?" Lancelot asked.  
"The two from 11. They don't have a lot" Leon spoke.  
"Morgana will go for them"  
"No. She'll find us first" They sat and made a fire. It was a bad choice but no one would take on eight tributes on their own. The death screen came on. No Morgana. And in the distance, Morgause smirked. It seemed Miss Pendragon was indeed alive.


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana kills her first victim, meets Alvarr and they start a charismatic alliance.

Morgana awoke. She got out of her sleeping bag and heard scurrying near her. Someone was going through her food supply. She turned and snuck out. A brown haired girl, stood over her food supply. The creepy girl from 6. She loaded her bow but the girl saw her. She darted away. Morgana grabbed a knife and threw it at her. It hit her leg and she fell. She pulled it out and staggered away. Morgana followed her into the woods. Then she heard voices.  
"Gwen, find some leaves. We need to stop the blood" Arthur commanded.  
"Arthur, I'll do it" Leon spoke.  
"No, Leon" Morgana climbed a tree where she got perfect view of the Lamia and the boy who were squabbling over her. She felt the urge to jump down and make her appearance but she decided to listen to the conversation.  
"Who did this to you?" Elyan asked.  
"Girl from one" The girl replied.  
"Morgana? I'll kill her when we find her" Morgana let the arrow fly directly into the girl. The cannon erupted. The boys shook themselves. They looked up and saw Morgana. "What did you do that for?"  
"She stole my stuff and she isn't my ally"Morgana replied jumping down.  
"But she was innocent" Arthur replied.  
"And? We're all innocent" she turned and left.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Back to my base. Follow me and I'll kill you"  
"Morgana!" She turned. "We could help you"  
"It's too dangerous" she ran off. 

Later, she packed up all her stuff and moved. She was after twelve. She walked among the trees. Then she stopped. She heard footprints and drew her sword. A boy walked out. She recognised him immediately. Boy from 5. He had a mace by his side.  
"District 1" He said. His voice was dark and mysterious but quite seductive.  
"5" she replied.  
"Where's your district partner?" he asked, looking around.  
"Arthur? God knows. Who's with you?" She asked.  
"Nobody. I'm on my own"  
"I'm in the same boat" she replied. They cautiously moved closer.  
"District 1's hang around with other career districts, don't they?" He said, with suspicion.  
"Arthur's with the boy from 4. As for 2, they are with Mordred"  
"Why aren't you with them?" She shrugged.  
"It's a safer option. You don't want tackle them now" she told him.  
"Why?" It wouldn't be classed as betrayal because she wasn't with them.  
"There's eight of them" she replied. He smirked.  
"Then I suppose if we played alliance for a bit, it would be safer" he said, flirtatiously moving towards her.  
"Sounds good"  
"What food have you got?"  
"Not a lot"  
"The river has fish. If we went that way, we could get some" she nodded.  
"Who's around there?"he asked as they walked.  
"Eleven was there yesterday but the girl was injured by Girl 2 so they won't have lingered" They walked to the river together. "I'm Alvarr by the way" he said, with a, what seemed, genuine smile.  
"Morgana"  
"Do you know who the cannon was for?" He asked.  
"Girl 6. I killed her" he nodded.  
"Good. She wasn't going to make it anyway" she nodded. Nobody that weak was going to make it. They reached the river. There was a bit of blood around.  
"Do you know how to fish?" She asked.  
"Well, I'm not as good as four but I have done it before" A while later, they actually had a lot of fish. She extracted the bones and ate. "Suppose a fire's a bad idea" she nodded. The fish didn't taste too bad.  
"How much water do you have?"  
"None. You?"  
"Half a skin" she filled it and administered the iodine.  
"You're good at this" She smiled. That night, they both lay awake. "One of us should sleep"  
"Well, I'll do half the night"  
"Are you sure I can trust you?" He said with a smirk.  
"I haven't killed you yet so I suppose so" He smiled.  
"See you in a few hours" she sat awake.


	4. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Alvarr separate. Morgana and Katniss confront each other. Morgause watches Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go back to school tomorrow so trying to purge write.

Morgana awoke beside Alvarr. He informed her that the fish had all gone.  
"Where should we go?" Alvarr asked her afterwards.  
"If the girl from 11 is weak, then we should target them" she said.  
"Sounds good" They gathered their stuff and left with clean water. They walked up North until they heard talking. "I'll get the Tristan. You get the girl" he told her.   
"I'll get Tristan"  
"Fine" they dived out. Alvarr rolled and fought the girl who's name was Isolde. She wrestled Tristan. She got him on the arm with her knife. Then he got it and dragged it along her leg. She screamed and bit his arm. They tumbled and they pushed up against the tree and he tried to knock her out on it but they struggled. She smashed her head against his and he fell to the ground. She raised her knife but he kicked her and punched her skull so she was out cold. 

A bit later, Morgana awoke. Alvarr was stood over her tending to her leg.  
"Morning" he spoke, not looking at her. She sat up.  
"How long was I out?" She asked.  
"About ten minutes. He gave you a nasty gash. I badly wounded the girl so she won't last long. Probably a couple of days at the most" she nodded.  
"Good. Bastard"she cursed as she touched the wound.  
"Most of them are. The girl from 12 helped them" her eyes widened. Why would 12 be so close now?  
"She's coming after me" she concluded.  
"I know"  
"You should go. I don't want you to die because of me" he smiled, flirtatiously.  
"Well, if that's what you want" she stood up. "I guess this is goodbye"he held his arms out for a hug. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you and dump you" they hugged and separated. They locked eyes. There was something electric here. He bent in and kissed her. His lips were sweet. She welcomed it and strong arms circled her waist. He pulled her closer. It became fierce and both of them understood why. This was possibly the last time they would touch each other. "I love you" he whispered into her ear as he kissed her cheek. He held her close. "Goodbye, ice queen" he left. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned. Three girls and and boy came towards her. The girls from 4, 9 and 10 and the boy from 12.  
"Guys, we can't kill her" 10 said.  
"Come on, Kara. She killed Lamia" The boy spoke.  
"Lamia was never going to make it" Kara said.  
"Go then"  
"Fine" when she left they turned back. Unfortunately, Morgana had already run. They ran after her. She turned to see 4 and 9 following. She threw a knife over her shoulder and it cut the top of 12's head. He screamed and fell. They stopped and she saw Katniss dived towards him. She turned and followed Morgana. The two confronted each other.  
"Why did you hurt him ?" Katniss asked.  
"He was trying to kill me" she said, shrugging.  
"All you careers are the same. Arrogant and brutal" she lunged forward and Morgana moved back.  
"It takes brutality to win"  
"Is that all you care about? Winning?" Katniss said, spitting at her. That was the problem with 12. They had a tendency to think anybody who won the Games was a monster.  
"I don't want to die, 12. I mean, have your own suicidal death wishes but I don't"  
"So you're willing to live a life with blood on your hands than a noble death"  
"And you? What do you want to do?" She asked. She wanted to know how this girl thought.  
"I'm staying alive for my sister. You're just staying alive for you" Morgana laughed.  
"No. I'm just trying to stay alive"  
"Well, what if you kill Peeta?" Katniss replied.  
"One down"  
"And it's going to be you" she lunged for her. Morgana dived to the ground. She grabbed her legs and pulled her down. She prepared a knife. Then Katniss dived towards her and they begun to wrestle. Katniss punched her and she felt it. She retaliated by head butting her. Katniss then grabbed the knife and slashed her arm. Morgana screamed. She rolled out of the way of the knife and tried to stand. She pulled out her sword and Katniss stood, arrow ready.  
"Go ahead. Do it. I'm practically dead already" she replied. Katnis lowered her bow. "So's your boyfriend. If I don't make it through the games, he definitely won't" Katniss let her go. She hobbled back to the Cornucopia. She lay in there, freezing, thirsty, hungry and lonely. She was never going to win this. She was going to die. 

On the other side of the Cornucopia, Arthur and his group set a fire. He had his arm around Gwen. They were all pretty subdued.  
"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.  
"Morgana. She's barely alive" Leon said looking at the cornucopia.  
"She and the boy from 5 practically killed 11. Then Katniss turned up" Gwaine said, bitterly.  
"What happened?" Arthur asked.  
"They fought. Katniss let her go"  
"Merlin, go and see her" Arthur told her.  
"Arthur, she doesn't want us" Merlin replied.  
"She's practically my sister. Do you really want me to give up on her?" Merlin nodded and left. He walked across the plain with his axe. She saw him coming but couldn't generate enough energy to get up.  
"What do you want?" She asked, annoyed.  
"Arthur sent me. He wanted to see if you were ok"  
"How thoughtful" he sat down beside her.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Waiting"  
"For what?"  
"Death. Or sponsors. Depends what comes first" he smiled.  
"How many sponsors have you had?" He asked, expecting her to say twenty or something.  
"None" he looked at her and she shrugged. He got up.  
"I'm going back to Arthur. If you decide to join us..."  
"I'll wait till the morning" he nodded and left.

Across from his camp, there was the camp of Mordred. Morgause watched Morgana from a distance.  
"Morgause, come on" Mordred came over and joined her in watching Morgana struggle on the top of the Cornucopia.  
"He has no right to her" She spoke of Merlin.  
"No but she likes him" Mordred replied. She shook her dazzling mane of blonde.  
"Remind me again why we don't just recruit her" Cenred asked, devouring a chicken leg.  
"She must come to us. If we ask her, she won't agree"  
"And why don't you just tell her you're sisters?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.  
"Because she would tell Arthur and he would kill anyone who divided her" Mordred replied.  
"He's probably going to try anyway"  
"Morgause, come on. She will come. Soon" He dragged her away.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to work out if I should keep Gwen, Peeta and/or Katniss alive. Comment your thoughts


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's group hunt Morgana but Morgause gets there first. What will Morgana think as Morgause begins to unravel Morgana Pendragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been nearly 4 days since I last wrote. I can't survive that long.

Arthur awoke to Merlin shaking him.  
"Merlin, what is it?" He asked, groggily.  
"Look" Merlin said pointing west.  
"Merlin, you're in the way" he sat up and looked. The cornucopia stood as empty as a dead man's eye. "There's nothing there"  
"Exactly" Arthur gave him a look of disbelief.  
"Merlin, you woke me up to show me the cornucopia" He said.  
"Arthur, you idiot. I thought you'd notice when you're own sister is gone"Merlin replied. Arthur pushed him out the way.  
"Morgana" he said, eyes widened.  
"And you know what's worse?" Elyan said, emerging from a bush for some unknown reason.  
"How could anything be worse than my adopted sister vanishing?" Arthur asked, aggressively.  
"She's took our food with her" Arthur cursed.  
"We have to find her" They hunted her. Soon they met up back at camp.  
"No sign of Morgana" Gwen spoke.  
"Where's Elyan?"

Elyan walked through the woods. He heard a rustle of leaves behind him and turned. Morgana stood, sword drawn.  
"Morgana, I'm with Arthur" he said, holding his hands up.  
"Nobody's with anyone in this game, 10" she replied. He could see none of Arthur in her. No gentle kindness, no nobility but even he had to admit that both Pendragons were lookers.  
"And you and Alvarr? What were you?" He asked. He'd heard about their ‘alliance’ as Arthur called it though he hadn't seen anybody say it with such disdain.  
"Allies. Not friends" She said although her own words sent knives through her heart. No. She couldn't be distracted, no matter what the cost. "Elyan, if you leave now, I won't kill you. But if you persist in trying to earn me back to your team, I will cut you down. No matter who you are"  
"Arthur wants you back"  
"Arthur doesn't know how this game works"  
"Morgana, he's your brother"  
"And Gwen's your sister. How would you feel if you knew, one day, you might have to kill her? I'm keeping my distance for Arthur's safety and if he persists in trying to win me over, I will break and Arthur will be killed. Now I'm giving you three seconds to leave"  
"Morgana, wait" She threw a knife. He backed off, pleading to her.  
"Elyan, go" she pleaded.  
"Morgana, Arthur wouldn't want this" Morgana hesitated.  
"Arthur doesn't want to die" she threw another and this time, it delved deep into his hand. He shouted. The group of Arthur turned and ran in his direction. "I'm sorry but you gave me no choice. Better for Arthur to hate me but live than to love me and die" She ran off. The group found him and Arthur pulled the knife out.  
"Who did this?"Arthur asked, visibly enraged. "Morgana" Arthur's eyes widened. "But why?" He asked, shocked and hurt. "She doesn't want us, Arthur. She thinks the closer you become, the more likely it is you will be killed" "But we must find her" he said, wondering if he actually wanted to. "Arthur, she is going to cut down anyone who isn't you. If anyone is going to ask her, it'll have to be you" Then a scream rung out. Morgana's voice. "Morgana" They stood. "We have to go to her"they ran. 

Morgana struggled in the net. She had been so distracted by Elyan that she didn't see the obvious trap. She looked around. Three people walked out of the cave. The two from District 2 and Mordred.  
"Well, if it isn't Morgana Pendragon. How kind of you to pay us a visit" the man taunted. Mordred looked at her with piercing eyes. They had been allies, almost friends, in the training centre. He wouldn't hurt her, surely.  
"Shut up, you fool. We only need her for one thing" Morgause said.  
"If you're going to kill me, do it quick"  
"If only it was that simple. It was you that got the two from 11, yes?" She asked. Morgana found no reason to lie to her.  
"Me and the boy from 5" Morgause squinted and turned to the younger boy.  
"Mordred?"  
"He's a friend, Morgause" he replied.  
"Indeed. Well, we will have use of this one yet" then there was a battle cry and Arthur's group entered.  
"2! Let my sister go" Arthur replied.  
"Not a chance, Pendragon. She's ours" Cenred taunted.  
"You three are outnumbered. Let her go and we will spare you. Don't and we will run you through" Mordred was now behind the net.  
"Arthur, you shouldn't have come back for me" Morgana told him. Morgause held a hand up to silence her.  
"Silence. The girl is ours, Pendragon. We won't kill her" Morgause explained which gave Morgana no reassurance.  
"We have a far more important use for her than that" Morgause hit him over the back of the head.  
"Shut up. We don't need them to know more"  
"Morgause, why do you need her?"Arthur asked.  
"Pendragon, _Morgana_ won't be hurt, I assure you" Morgause eyed Morgana. "As long as she complies to our demands"  
"And if I do not?" Morgana replied.  
"Then you are just making it more difficult for yourself" Morgause replied although the words held no meaning. They weren't taunting but they weren't cold either.  
"I won't leave her" Arthur replied.  
"Arthur, go. Remember the promise I made you. Go" She pleaded. Arthur gave her a sad look.  
"We will find you" She shook her head but he had gone.  
"Morgause, if I may say something. If Arthur returns, what becomes of us then?"  
"Do not worry, Mordred. The boy has a brain. He won't return" Morgana stilled. Morgause's gaze pierced something inside her and moved something in the darkest part of her mind.  
"Mordred, why?" Morgana begged. Mordred looked away.  
"Why what, Pendragon? He didn't betray you. He joined a side. Unfortunately for you, you weren't on a particular side" Morgause replied. The words weren't harsh. They rung true. She hadn't joined any side. It was safer for Mordred to be with them.  
"Why do you want me?" Morgana replied.  
"Soon it will be clear. Mordred, watch her. You know what to do if she escapes" Mordred nodded. The District 2's left and Mordred sat.  
"I'm sorry"he muttered.  
"For what?" She asked.  
"I should have joined you"  
"Mordred, I was a lost cause" She replied.  
"But I promised you" he said, tears springing to his eyes.  
"Promises are deception just waiting to be unwrapped. It's safer for you here" He looked down. "What does Morgause want me for?"  
"I can't say. I'm sorry but when she tells you, I would agree. She won't hurt you. She seems to know something about you, Morgana but won't say what" He said. Morgana wondered how a girl she had never met knew something she didn't about herself. 

Morgana slept that night. She supposed that being Morgause's prisoner meant she was safe so she slept. She awoke when the death screen came up. It appeared Elyan had not died from his wound and neither had the girl from 11. Then she heard voices and saw the orange light coming from the cave. Morgause emerged. She saw Morgana's deep green eyes open and walked towards her.  
"You thought I was going to kill you back then, didn't you?"  
"I didn't know why else you would capture me"  
"Same reason we're in these Games. We can be used to another's advantage"  
"But why wouldn't you kill me?"  
"Morgana, things are different in the games. People meet people who don't think like anyone they've ever met. You are one of those people. You see plans where there is danger. You see enemies in friends. I have known another like you"  
"Who?" She asked.  
"My half-sister" Morgause climbed the tree the net was tied to.  
"Is she back in 2?" She asked, looking up, shyly.  
"She was adopted when my father was killed" Morgause explained. There was a reason she was telling her this. Morgana knew that.  
"I'm...sorry"  
"Don't be. I know she's alive"  
"Have you seen her since?" Morgana asked.  
"Yes. She's already in the Games"  
"But who..." The net dropped and Morgana fell in an undignified heap.  
"All will become clear" Then she was gone. Morgana ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment who you want to survive! I can't say that I prefer Katniss to Morgana and Morgause but I will consider your thoughts.


	6. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana joins Arthur, gets friendly with Peeta and sees Morgause again only to find that Mordred is getting distracted.

Morgana gave up. She knew that now she would have to go to Arthur. So she walked over to their camp. Arthur looked up.  
"Morgana, you're alive"  
"You're definitely the observant one of the group, aren't you?" Morgana replied. She dumped her bag and eat down next to a tree.  
"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked.  
"Coming to join your group" The group looked around and nodded. There was no use disagreeing. She would stay anyway.  
"Can you return our food?" Elyan replied, nursing his hand.  
"I never took it in the first place" She replied.  
"Damn Mordred" Gwaine spoke. Morgana smirked when she remembered her immediate attraction to him.  
"You damn him and I'll put this sword through you. Him and Morgause are the reason I'm alive" She replied.  
"Morgana, they captured you" Arthur spoke.  
"Yes. And set me free"  
"District 2 are always weird, Arthur" Elyan spoke. Then two other figures came from around the bush and Morgana stood immediately, sword drawn, knives out.  
"What's she doing here?" Katniss asked, aggressively.  
"She's with us now" Arthur explained.  
"Took you long enough" Katniss replied, trying to spite her opponent. Morgana found it a pitiful attempt.  
"Well, since you never cared to do a proper job killing me then you have yourself to blame"  
"Katniss, she's with us whether you like it or not" Arthur replied.  
"Yes, only until she kills us" Arthur stood and moved towards her,  
"Katniss, she's my sister. And sorry if this puts our alliance on the line but she's risked more for me than anyone in this group"  
"Hey Pendragon! If you can excuse the threats for a second, you may recall I sacrificed a hand" Elyan said, holding up his bandaged hand.  
"Yes, I apologised for that" Morgana told him.  
"I wasn't blaming you. But Katniss, he's right. We've spent too long searching for her to give up on her now" Katniss sat down and sulked. But to Morgana, she always looked like she was sulking anyway. 

Later, Peeta sat with Katniss by the tree. She was watching Morgana talk to Arthur.  
"What does he see in her?" She asked, skinning a rabbit.  
"Well, they're siblings, Katniss. He cares for her like you do for Prim" she didn't move. Morgana laughed at something and Arthur smirked. Gwaine nudged her and she started talking to him.  
"How though? She's a monster" Katniss replied.  
"She's just trying to survive in her own way"Peeta replied.  
"Career way" Katniss snorted,  
"Maybe you should give her a chance"she scoffed.  
"No chance" she replied.  
"Arthur's a good guy. He does things for the good of the team"  
"People overlook things in people they love, Peeta" He smiled and looked away.  
"Of course"  
"If she stays here, she'll just get more dangerous. It'd be better if someone just killed her in her sleep" Peeta knew that by _‘someone’_ Katniss meant herself or Peeta. "Arthur would be devastated and so would the majority" he replied.  
"But we'd be safe"  
"Yes but the alliance wouldn't be. And if we're here, we're safe"  
"Not with her around" Morgana smiled and caught Peeta's eyes. She didn't look threatening when she was around Arthur. If you forgot the tangled hair and slight taunting look in her eye, she could look friendly.  
"If it looks too dangerous, we'll leave. If it starts to look safe..." Peeta suggested.  
"Which it won't"  
"We'll stay" she nodded.  
"Fair enough" Peeta lifted her chin and kissed her.  
"Right, lovebirds!" Morgana's voice came. Katniss cursed the raven-haired 2.  
"Oh come on Morgana. Leave them to it" Gwaine said in a way that would be more appropriately suited if they were engaging in far more irresponsible activities.  
"No, Gwaine. We need someone to get water" Arthur spoke.  
"Me and Katniss will go" Peeta suggested. Elyan scoffed.  
"No thanks. Morgana, you and Peeta" he suggested. He had forgiven Morgana for his loss of his hand. Her and Elyan's sister Gwen became good friends and healed him using an ointment Morgana had stolen from 11's camp.  
"That's not going to happen" Katniss spoke.  
"Morgana is far more skilled than Peeta. If they are attacked, they will emerge ok" Arthur spoke.  
"Katniss, is there a problem here?" Gwen asked.  
"That's what I'd like to know" Morgana replied. Katniss shook her head. Arthur raised his eyebrow.  
"Fine" She replied. Peeta and Morgana left. Peeta gathered the water and Morgana stayed on guard with her knives.  
"Katniss doesn't trust you, you know" Peeta spoke.  
"The feelings are mutual" She replied, circling the river.  
"I explained that Arthur wouldn't accept you if you were a danger. She doesn't believe me" she gave him a curious look.  
"I thought you two were madly in love"  
"We are but she questions you" She smiled slightly.  
"I know. I didn't want to hurt her but she got in the way" "Does Arthur know about you and Alvarr?" Peeta asked. Morgana's eyebrows furrowed.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"I saw you together" her knife rose slightly. "Don't worry. I won't tell him if you don't want me to"  
"Why are you being like this? You and I should be enemies" She spoke, her eyes blazing with an in forgotten suspicion.  
"Because you're with Arthur and so am I" Morgana sat by the river and looked at him. With the sun getting to midday and the river glistening off her, she looked almost beautiful.  
"You're different from your girlfriend" she replied.  
"So are you and Alvarr together?"  
"No. It was just a goodbye thing" He smiled.  
"Is there someone back in two?" He asked.  
"What, waiting for me?"  
"Yes"  
"We're trained back in two to not bow to our own will" she replied with a smirk. They thought things were hard in twelve. At least they got to marry who they wanted, hand themselves over to who they wanted.  
"But if no one fell in love there, how were people born?" He asked. Morgana shrugged.  
"Mistakes. Arranged marriages. Money. Love doesn't exist back in two unless you count the affairs" she replied.  
"What about your parents? What happened with them?" She shook her head.  
"I'm not going there" she shuffled nearer to him. "You're strange, Peeta. You're different to the others from twelve. You don't judge on what you see. Why?"  
"I've learnt to not be so shallow" They walked back and Peeta felt Morgana stop. She was looking at the forest opposite. A blonde girl stood watching. Peeta drew his spear but Morgana touched his wrist and stopped him.  
"Don't. She won't hurt us"  
"Who is she?" Peeta asked.  
"Girl from 2"  
"Who's with her?"  
"Her partner and Mordred"  
"Lancelot's partner?" Morgana nodded. Lancelot had volunteered for his cousin who was dragged off by peacekeepers. Morgana didn't watch after that.  
"Yes"  
"He's with the girl from 10"  
"What do you mean?" Peeta smirked.  
"You know what I mean" they walked back to camp.  
"Don't tell Arthur about Morgause. I don't want him to act on it"  
"Alright" he nodded, smiling. They returned with the water. 

That night, they watched the screen of death. The girl from 11 had gone and when they saw her face a loud howl rung over the arena. Morgana watched as Katniss looked at Peeta. He came over to Morgana.  
"Are you sad?" He asked.  
"Yes because she is dead but no because I didn't kill her" she replied.  
"It will be on Alvarr's kill list"  
"I know"  



	7. Day 6

The pack moved at first light. Katniss was last. He watched as Peeta and Morgana laughed together like old friends. Then Morgana was wrestled to the floor. A rich haired fifteen year old struggled with her. Morgana was stronger though and pinned her to the ground.  
"Morgana, don't"  
"You attacked me" Morgana spoke, raising a knife. She had clearly underestimated the girl from 9. Obviously the crying beautifully was a cover.  
"With good reason. You, Morgana, are a cold-hearted murderer" she insulted.  
"Where's Kara?"  
"Why? So you can kill her?"  
"I have to know"  
"Tell her, Mithian"Peeta explained.  
"Kara's with Morgause after Peeta left and Freya. Well, Freya went off with some boy from three" Morgana looked at her curiously and turned do to Merlin.  
"Merlin, you didn't..."  
"Never mind. If you don't kill me, Morgause will"  
"And I daresay Morgause will make it far more painful"Morgana spoke.  
"So you may as well kill me now" the girl said, stopping struggling.  
"Morgana, don't"  
"You heard what she said. She isn't with Morgause or anyone else. She'll die before the end of the games"  
"Then leave her to die. Don't out her blood on your hands"  
"Fine. Go but don't cross me again" she let the girl go and she ran. 

Later, Katniss and Peeta argued. The others got fed up and decided to move camp. Morgana walked, distinctly different after Mithian. They set up camp and Morgana walked to the corner furthest. Arthur came up.  
"You alright, Morgana?" He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm fine"  
"I can always tell when you're lying" He turned and helped the others. She was first to volunteer to get water. She sat nearby a grey rock and gathered it. Then her eyes caught something. A glint of silver. She turned. Engraved on the rock was a message.  
 _‘Meet me at the river just before midnight. Bring no one with you. We can't risk being heard’_ She gulped. It seemed their enemies were more dangerous than she herself was. 

Later, Morgana lay awake. She couldn't resist meeting her secret messenger. She walked out of her camp and towards the river. She was alone. She'd been set up.  
"I didn't think you would come" she turned. Morgause stood by a tree.  
"Why are you here?" Morgana asked. She couldn't be vicious for some reason.  
"Same reason as you. Curiosity" Morgause walked towards her and touched her wrist.  
"Why are you doing this?" Morgana asked, hurt evident in her eyes.  
"What?"  
"Why can't I kill you? You're torturing me" She spoke.  
"You really believe that? That I am your enemy?" Morgause asked.  
"The others do" she replied with a shrug.  
"But you don't. I can see it in your eyes" Morgause moved closer to her. "Something is wrong"  
"Why should I tell you?" She spoke.  
"You told twelve"  
"Peeta is different"  
"And if I told you he's lying. That he is trying to win you over? What if he's just being nice to you so you won't kill him?"   
Morgana considered it for a moment. "You're a smart girl, Morgana. Surely you've thought about it"  
"What do I do? I have a brother who follows me like a sheep, a man who seems to think there is something going on between us, an ally who is too young to be involved in any of this and a girl who is soon going to kill me"  
"Seems you've got your work cut out for you" Morgause said sitting down. "I could help you"  
"I can't betray Arthur"  
"Would it really be betraying? You look like you need help with something Arthur can't do. You wouldn't even have to join me"  
"By the sounds of things, you don't need anyone else"  
"You're wrong. We all know only one can make it to the capital. That doesn't mean that two of us can't die heroes"  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked. Morgause had some quite good ideas but why was she telling Morgana?   
"Because I know what it's like to truly be alone"  
"How old would your sister be now?" She asked, getting quite unnerved by the fact that Morgause kept mentioning her sister around Morgana as if to give her a hint to something.   
"Same age as you" Morgana finally understood. The watching, the mentioning, the capture.   
"Morgause..." She begun to say.  
"Yes, Morgana. I am your half sister"


	8. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan, Mithian and Freya die and Morgana finally joins Morgause.

They never worked out how Tristan died. Whether he'd been killed or what but everyone knew he wouldn't last long. He'd kept his distance and they assumed that he'd taken his own life. Bad way to go in the arena. The morning of day 7, Morgana awoke. She was sent down to the river and returned with several fish and a few waterskins. They sat eating and didn't stop until Morgana looked up.  
"Guys. We have company" she spoke. They looked up and suddenly, Morgana was wrestling Mithian while Arthur was fighting Freya. Morgana was stronger and older than Mithian and managed to get on top of her. She got her knife out.  
"You said you would spare me"  
"Yes. Last time. I don't grant three chances" She drove a knife into her. She stilled and the cannon was heard. Then another. She turned and saw Arthur who had driven a sword into Freya. Merlin was crouched over her sobbing.  
"Merlin, she was never going to make it"  
"You could have given her a chance" Merlin replied. Arthur turned to see Mithian lying dead.  
"You killed her?" Arthur spoke with sorrow in his voice.  
"Arthur, I let her go last time. Letting her go twice would be a huge mistake"  
"Why would it?"  
"Arthur, she wants us dead" Morgana said, reasonably.  
"Just like Arthur wanted Freya dead" Merlin sobbed and Morgana nodded.  
"I didn't want her dead. She made her own fate"  
"As did Mithian"  
"Morgana, Mithian didn't want us dead"  
"Arthur, she had me pinned to the ground. That says that she wants me dead to me"Morgana replied. Arthur hesitated.  
"But Morgana, she was so young"  
"As are we. Arthur, they put us all in here so twenty three of us die. She wouldn't make it"Motgana spoke. She was trying to be rational here.  
"How do you know?"  
"Arthur, you're being irrational. She had to die"  
"You sound like a proper Career, Morgana"  
"Well, maybe that's where I belong. You need my help, Arthur but if you don't respect my ways of doing things, I will leave"  
"You're a murderer, Morgana" That hurt. That sent a thousand knives through her skin.  
"No, Arthur. I'm a tribute. We're all going to have to kill before long"  
"You definitely sound like a Career"  
"You say that like it's a bad thing. I'm a Career, Arthur. So are you" she grabbed her stuff and walked off.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To find a cliff to jump off. Or someone who actually gets that the primary purpose of the games is to kill"And she was gone.  
"She'll return, Arthur. She can't survive against Morgause alone" Gwaine said. Arthur turned and nodded.  
  
She walked North and found the cave. Several people emerged to see her. Alvarr was with them. Morgause came out.  
"Should we kill her?" Kara asked Morgause.  
"Wait"Morgause said. She walked closer to the young Pendragon. _"Morgana?"_ "What are you doing here?"  
"I left Arthur. The girls from 4 and 9 are dead" Morgause stood up straight.  
"Your doing I presume?" She replied, nonchalantly.  
"The girl from 9, yes. Arthur seemed to have an alliance with the girl until she died"  
"You did well. Morgana is with us now. If anyone attempts to harm her, I will not hesitate to decapitate them" she told her group. There was seven of them. Her, Morgause who was the leader, Cenred, Alvarr, Eira, Mordred and Kara. Morgause put her arm around her and took her into their cave.  
  
Later, the group stood around the fire.  
"Morgana hasn't returned yet" Merlin spoke coming back from a perimeter check.  
"She could be dead" Peeta spoke what everyone was thinking.  
"I heard no cannons" Arthur said.  
"No, neither did I"  
"There is four things she could have done. Killed herself..."Arthur looked at Peeta in horror.  
"She wouldn't have done"  
"Let me continue. She could have killed herself, been killed, gone off on her own or gone to Morgause"  
"Morgana wouldn't have"he said.  
"Morgause watches her everyday, Arthur. We saw her when we got water together"  
"Why didn't you tell us?"Katniss asked him.  
"She made me swear I wouldn't"  
"She won't have joined Morgause. She knows how to survive on her own. She'll be doing that until things get serious" _Or until everyone else is dead._ He thought. He'd seen it before in the 45th with Morphlings. It was everyone else versus her.  
"Morgause will use Alvarr and Mordred. She knows who to use to get at Morgana" Arthur spoke.  
"On the off chance, we need to make preparations"Leon spoke.  
"For what?"  
"In case Morgause attacks. Six versus ten. It's good odds but not brilliant. If anyone wants to leave the group, I suggest you do it now"There was silence. Peeta nodded at Katniss.  
"We'll go. Morgana wants me dead. It will just draw her to us" Arthur nodded.  
"Ok, Katniss"  
"I'll go with her"Peeta spoke. They said their goodbyes and left. Later, the remaining eight went to get food and found a blonde girl by a tree. She was badly wounded. In a second, Gwaine was by her side.  
"Who did this to you?" He asked her.  
"Morgause"  
"Why?"  
"She is cruel. Once someone isn't of use to her, she makes things hard for them"Arthur nodded.  
"What's your name?" The girl passed out.  
"Eira. She's from my district" Leon spoke.  
"We have to get back to camp" they took Eira with them.


End file.
